Emma the bliss (After the original Frozen)
by 21peach
Summary: <html><head></head>Jack and Elsa marries and has a beautiful daughter named Emma. Emma's life is in danger after she eats a single bite of a cookie. WHat will happen to her?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**HI everyone! I have written Frozen stories before, but never posted it up. So this is my technical first Frozen story. Enjoy!**

**Quote of the day**

_Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated. -Confucius-_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa' POV<strong>

"Mommy!" I hear my little Emma calling me. "What's wrong sweetie?" I ask. " Daddy's going to catch us!" she cried. "Oh no! We have to hide!" I said. "Come on mommy!" she said urgently. I scoop Emma up and run toward me and Jack's room. Half-way toward our room, Jack comes out from no-where. "The tickle monster's coming!" he roared. "Faster mommy, faster!" Emma screams in my ear. I think Jack freaked her out a lot. I quickly close the door and hide in the wardrobe. "You can't hide from the tickle monster forever!" he said. Emma started crying when Jack opened the door to the wardrobe we were hiding in. "Oh honey, don't cry." I said soothingly. "Honey, did I scare you?" Jack asked in a apologetic tone. Emma nodded slowly. "Come on, lets get you some cookies." he said. "Cookies?" she said exited. Lots of cookies.¨ he promised.

**Jacks POV**

She was the best thing that ever happened to me except marrying Elsa. She looked just like her mother with beautiful blue eyes. She was an angel and whenever I was depressed running the kingdom, I always found comfort when I was beside her. A made came running in when I rang the bell. ¨Yes, your highness. What would you like?"she asked. ¨Cookies. Lots of them.¨ Emma shouted. ¨Honey, where are your manners?¨ Elsa asked. She was trying to teach our little angel manners already! ¨Please?¨ she added. ¨Of course, your Majesty.¨ the made bowed and walked out the door. ¨Daddy, later can we go see aunt Anna and Juliette?¨Emma suddenly asks me. ¨Sweetheart, I don't know if it is a good idea. Juliette is still very young.¨ I said.

* * *

><p><strong>So... My first Frozen story. How did you like it? Of course I am planning on making it into a chapter. Reviews are welcome, reminding are lovely, and hates are no please!<strong>

**Quick**** sneak peek! After Emma finishes her cookie, something weird happens... Dan Dan Dan!**


	2. Chapter 2 Poisoned!

**Hello everybody! This is 21peach. I am posting the second chapter for this story on the same day as I posted my first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Quote of the day**

_Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything.-George Bernard Shaw-_

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

The maid came in with a tray of cookies and a cup of milk. "Thank you!", my sweet shouted as she took a bit of a cookie. Suddenly, she fell to the ground and started twitching. Elsa ran to her and held Emma in her arms with a terrified look in her face. "what happened?" she asked the maid. "I-I don't know ma'am." she answered as she trembled fiercely. Just then, Emma started to vomit blood. I held Emma straight as Elsa tried to get blood out of Emma's mouth so she can breath. Emma started twitching badly and suddenly went limp. I felt my blood stop and heart stop pounding.

"Go get !" I shouted at the maid. She looked pale as a ghost as she hurried down the stairs to the hospital wing. After what felt like it was forever, came and examined Emma. She stopped throwing up, but looked like a piece of paper that was going to break any second. After a while, he rose from her bedside. "She has been poisoned, your majesties." he said with a heavy look in his face. "No~~~" Elsa wailed as she collapsed onto the floor. She crawled onto Emma's bed and snuggled close to her. "You shouldn't do that your Majesty." said trying to get Elsa to her feet. She struggled to stay beside our daughter's side, but made no progress between 's firm grip. She started to sob again and couldn't stand properly. She fell to the ground and couldn't get up. I tried assuring her but didn't stand a chance against her sobs. She ran toward Emma and kissed her lips. tried to let Elsa go of Emma bu Elsa wouldn't budge. She insisted everyone out of the room including me.

* * *

><p><strong>So... How did you guys like it? Sorry for the short chapter. Tell me if you have any ideas and I will try to pick the best one out and include it in the story!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 DEAD

**Hello everybody, this is 21peach! It's so exciting to get reviews and publish more stories!**

**Quote of the day:**

_One of the most beautiful qualities of true friend ship is to understand and be understood.-Lucius Annaeus Seneca-_

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's<strong> **POV**

It had been hours since Elsa stayed in Emma's room sobbing. I knocked on the door but heard no sound. It wasn't like Elsa to keep quite. Than, I saw hint of ice spreading across the floor. It was dangerous to keep her like that, because if she went out of control, she would freeze Emma. I banged on the door, but the door had no sign of opening. I could feel the cold air through the wooden door. If Elsa kept staying in there, she would transform and possibly shoot ice into Emma's heart and she would die faster.

"Elsa! Elsa!" I shouted.

The cold was getting unbearable now and I shouted her name as loud as I could. Than, the door opened and she came out with red and puffy eyes.

"What happened darling?" I asked

"Em... Emma... is... dead..." she said and fell into a burst of tears.

"Oh..." as a water of realization flooded over me.

and other staffs came running to us when Elsa screamed an ear ripping scream.

"Emma's dead." I said.

"Oh my!"

**Elsa's POV**

This wasn't suppose to be happening. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. This can't be happening. This isn't happening. This-... I tried standing up to walk back to Emma, but my legs gave me away. The last thing I felt was Jack's arm catching me just in time to keep me from hitting the floor.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a room. A room without Emma. I sat up on the bed and looked around the room. I looked down and saw my bed cover. I was about to get up when a gentle hand made me hold my place. I turned around and saw Jack with a mysterious look in his face. Worried but relieved.

"Why don't you let me go?" I asked.

"Darling, you're still weak."

"I refuse to stay here sitting while our daughter is dead."

"She is taken care for."

"I wish to see her."

"You will see her at the funeral."

* * *

><p><strong>So... sad chapter. DOn't worry! One more sad news but a happy news following! Everyone why don't we just chill out?<strong>


End file.
